Mobius Rebirth, Adventure Of Sonic the Hedgehog Jr
by Nerokin4
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog and many of his allies have died in the South Island Purge. the legacy of the blue blur continues through his grandson SOnic the hedgehog Jr. in his quest to defeat Lucian Katubor the new Robotnik. With almost everyone against him see how his adventure goes.


**Mobius Rebirth**

Mobius: 3629/12/15

South Island and the Northernlands were repopulated by both humans and South Islanders, animals of incredible intelligence and powers. The ones to lead this genesis were Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, and the descendants of the ZX-Rangers. Based on all the collected history that the rebirth group had found they re established all the companies and groups that had been set up before the planet's destruction. The group had brought a sample of all autotrophic life to Mobius in order to bring back the existence of plants.

South Island: 3645/3/21

South Island is terminated by a mad scientist by the name of Lucian Kabutor. In a public announcement that was broadcast on all channels on Radio and Television, he started to go by the name of Dr. Robotnik. He claimed that all life on South Island was impure, and were to have been eliminated anyway. He claimed that only under his rule would the planet reach an age of peace.

Northlands: Continent, Farris: 3645/6/23

All survivors of the South Island Purge have evacuated and separated. Devastated by the loss of their home, family and friends, they live life in hiding, hoping for the day to come, when the Human Rule Falls.

G.U.N. Agent Adrian Desjardins

Ever lose something, and want desperately only to get it back? I feel you. I lost my life to Dr. Robotnik. I mean imagine a world that's perfect in the sense that everyone can do what they want within reason. That was South Island and the rest of Mobius for that matter. Its very definition was Freedom. Then imagine it all falling under one rule and having what makes the world perfect taken away. There has to be someone to get it back, and it might as well be me.

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog Jr. I was named after my grandfather. After my sister, Amy and I split up I've been finding living in hiding very hard to stand. Every time I hear a call for help I have to answer it. Fortunately I happen to be very fast on my feet. I haven't been seen by any of the Robots yet.

Anyway, I heard a collective yell for help one day. It turned out to be some troops from G.U.N. the Guardian Units of Nations. The gun firing gave it away. G.U.N. like me has a bit of a grudge against Robotnik.

I had no choice but to go help out. Even a G.U.N. Soldier is no match for an R- Robot. Now up until this point people on Mobius have been calling me "The Blue Blur, "Speed Demon," a whole bunch of thing relative to my speed. That all changed after I saw that one of the troops was injured. I took out all the Robots and checked up on the abandoned troop.

"Hey… Are you alright?" I asked the injured one. He looked suspiciously like the photo of that guy who borrowed Grandpa's Power before he was resurrected. Brown hair, Green eyes that changed, and the usual G.U.N. Troop outfit. It looked like any soldier from Earth that I saw in my Grandfather's pictures, but it was all in black and had that G. on the side of the shoulder.

"Fine…" he got a look at me. "Are you the Blue Blur?" he asked with a little shock.

"Yeah… Call me Sonic."

"You're an Islander! I didn't think any of you survived!"

I let out a small chuckle. "There are survivors of that purge. But don't worry, I have nothing against humanity."

"I find that surprising, considering it was a human that destroyed your home."

"Right, One human. I'm sure the rest of you wouldn't have done that. By the way what's your name?"

"G.U.N. Agent Adrian Desjardins. I need to get back to base Sonic."

"I can help you get there."

"You know where we're based?"

I smiled at him. "No but I can help you walk there, or better yet run. Just give me the coordinates and I'll be there faster than you can blink!"

Reluctantly he gave the coordinates. I rushed to the location fast as I could with Adrian on my back.

Shadow

We got there a few minutes later, but there was nothing there.

"You sure this is the Place?" I asked.

"This is definitely the place." He looked at me from the ground. "I need to ask, are there other survivors of the Purge?"

"Yeah… the men and the women separated and now I think I am the only one who only blames the one who deserves the blame. If you meet my father, Adrian… well don't meet my father."

"Why?"

"He and all the other survivors of the purge believe that all humanity is to blame for our destruction, not just Robotnik. That's why I ran away."

"Running away just because of family ideals? That's cowardly," Adrian said.

"But I ran away to help you fight! I don't want to stay in the shadows anymore!"

Suddenly someone came from the shadows, a black South Island hedgehog with red streaks across his spikes and arms.

"Hey there Sonic," He said. "Father wants you back home, now."

"Shadow," I said. My brother was the last person I wanted to see. He was the one who agreed with my father the most. "I know Father wants me to come back, but I can't let the humans fall under the rule of the man who destroyed us!"

"All of humanity destroyed us! And your helping the humans is not going to go unnoticed."

"I don't want to wipe out humanity! If they did destroy us and we did destroy them, what better would we be then them!?"

"At least we have noble cause! They destroyed us without Provocation!"

"It was Robotnik that destroyed you! Not the Whole of humanity!" Adrian said.

"How can I believe you!? I was there! I saw as your airships destroyed our Island's Habitats!"

"Shadow, I was in the city after the Attack! Robotnik himself claimed to destroy the Island for a more perfect Society!" I screamed.

"You said that before, and I still don't believe you!"

Furious with not just my brother, but my father as well, I turned away. "Tell father I'm never coming back. And if you try force, you'll wish you hadn't." I picked up Adrian and I asked him how to join G.U.N. They let me in as soon as Shadow sped away.

G.U.N. Base

The guy in charge, a man named Charles Foxx, asked why a South Islander would want to join a Human Organization. I explained everything to him, how my own family didn't know why we were almost extinct, and how I was the only one who knew of Robotnik's hand in the South Island Purge.

"Well, you may be wrong on one point," Commander Foxx said. "There are others among your kind, and they know of the crimes Robotnik has done."

"I'd like to meet them then."

"Adrian! Lead him to the survivors."

On the way, Adrian explained that the day after the Purge, G.U.N. found fifteen female survivors of the attack. They agreed to fall under G.U.N.'s protection in exchange for Robotnik's downfall. One day, G.U.N. found a red South Island echidna, claiming to be the son of Knuckles. The only proof he needed was he knew the way to Angel Island.

"How many guys survived the attack, counting you, Knox and Shadow?" he asked.

I looked down. "Fifteen…"

"Is the original Sonic among them?"

"My grandfather was killed in the Purge, leaving my father in charge of the men and my mother in charge of the fifteen women."

"Oh… I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry, but if he survived he would agree with me, he got a good view of the attackers."

"Here!" Adrian typed in a number code that he taught me later. Inside was my mother, my sister and all my friends from across the gender line. They looked like they were having a meal when Adrian and I came in.

"S-Sonic!" Amy said. She's a pink hedgehog, like our mother and our grandmother, who happens to be her namesake. "Thank God! I thought you were dead by now!" She hugged me something furious. That's the bond she and I have, we grew out of hating each other early.

"Why are you here?" My mother, Rosemary asked. "Is your father here?" at the mention of my father, my face turned sour.

"Sonic?" Chocolate asked. She's a rabbit with cream colored fur. "Is something wrong?"

"Father doesn't believe my ideals," I said. "That only the man responsible should take blame, not the race."

"What does that mean?" Spirit asked. She's a cat, with power over flames and ice, inherited from her grandparents on separate sides of her inheritance. I told them everything about father and Shadow siding against the humans, and me being the only one of the guys who didn't side with them.

"That's awful!" said the girl I was crushing on, Cosmos. She's a Hedgehog too and she like her mother is violet.

"I know, that's why I ran away. To keep the humans safe from us and Robotnik." There was an awkward silence

"Well let's not let this meal be ruined by bad news from the other side, let's eat!" My mother said. Cosmos invited me to sit next to her and she and I ate in silence.

Knox

The next day was my first day on the field; I had to destroy some robots of Robotnik's that were swarming Angel Island. I refused to take a firearms training class, so I took them all out my way, and G.U.N. was fine with that.

What they weren't fine with was the "Black Blur" that tried to obstruct my mission. If you hadn't guessed, it was Shadow.

"Why do you help them!?" He said. "They destroyed us!"

"Because G.U.N. was not responsible!"

"They were all responsible!" Shadow kept raving about how I couldn't be saved if I protected them.

"Shut UP!" I kicked him square in the chest. "You may be the Ultimate Life Form but I have a better reason to protect these people than you have to destroy them!"

Just then an Echidna glided over to us. He was entirely red and his fists were spiked. His hair went down in spikes like mine goes out. He walked over to Shadow, picked him up and punched him in the face.

Shadow looked at him with surprise. "What are you doing!?" he asked.

"The Blue Hedgehog is right, most of humanity is innocent. I saw from here as Robotnik's Ships and Robots destroyed all life on South Island." The Echidna said.

"What!?" Shadow said.

"If you don't believe me go to the altar. The Master Chaos Emerald has a recorded history of every second on Mobius. Follow me."

The Echidna, Who introduced himself As Knox, led us further into the jungle and into ancient ruins. It was there, on pillars in the center, that we found seven large Emeralds and one of gargantuan size.

"Here, Shadow. Touch the Master Emerald and you shall see what had happened that day." Knox said.

Shadow touched the Master Emerald. A light shined from each of the seven Chaos Emeralds on the higher pillars. All of a sudden there was a blinding light and we came out of it, still on Angel Island, but there were Robotnik's Airships in the West heading for South Island.

"We can stop this!" Shadow said with realization. But Knox just grabbed him and shook his head.

"This is all the shadow of the Past of Mobius; we can't do anything to change it, no matter how hard we try. We're going to the Northlands."

We got to the Northlands Twenty Minutes later. And a news broadcast came up everywhere, on every screen in Central City. It showed the events of the Robotnik South Island Purge and Explained that HE was wanted for Crimes against humanity after disappearing twenty years ago. They called him Lucian Katubor, until the announcement came up where Katubor threw away his name for the name for the Title of Robotnik. The world went all white for a moment.

Shadow's Remorse

We woke up Back on Angel Island. Shadow Looked frighteningly scared into his reflection. I felt him. He thought he was giving just Blame, and then the truth slapped him in the face. That happened to me before. I thought the news cast that day was lying when they said that South Island was destroyed. Then I actually went there to find only family and a few friends had survived.

"Knox… How accurate is this recording?"

"A hundred percent."

Shadow let out a gruesome howl as the reality sunk in.

"Sonic… Can you help me Join G.U. N.?"

"I don't see why not."

Shadow had been brought into G.U.N. and his greatest fascination seemed to be the Firing Range. Shadow asked that a letter be sent to our father Lionel that he would not be going back. I have a friend among the South Island Guys that is pretty good with technology. I explained that the message should be sent to my buddy Miles Prower III A.K.A. "Tails Jr." A.K.A. "Tj."

I guess I should explain where even a special-looking, talking animal gets a hold of the required education to handle heavy machines of the age? Well the humans helped set up institutions, such as schools and colleges on South Island after the Repopulation, and they educated us in ways that would help us achieve greater advancement in technology. In high school, I was an outcast, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I had tons of friends, but they almost all fell under different groups than I did, Knox's son, Kid was a jock. Tj was a techno NERD! There's a distinction between geek and nerd and he makes that clear. Shadow was an Emo kid, and Amy was an enthusiastic cheerleader.

Then the purge happened and not all the kids survived. Kid did, thank god, but he went to another country in the Northlands after the Purge.

Agent Natasha Lincoln got the message and sent it to Tj. A week later we got a response from my dad. An agent had been kidnapped. The terms for his release were that I be returned to the South Island Survivors. The thing that made me consider it when normally I wouldn't was that the agent was Adrian.

Shadows in the Trees

When I heard that Adrian had been kidnapped, I was horrorstruck. He and I had become as close as Amy and me before the separation. There was only one person who could've caught a G.U.N. agent off guard, my father Lionel.

I don't like admitting it, but even for the son of the original Ultimate Life Form, Lionel the Hedgehog had reached a new all time low. I considered what my father wanted. Why would he want me returned to the Survivors? I mean Shadow was the one who agreed most with him before he saw that day repeated. Why take me back, someone who never agreed with him?

"Sonic?" Shadow came to me. "What are you thinking about?"

I guess it should've been obvious that I was thinking, but not about what. "I want to get Desjardins back without going back to the Survivors," I said. "I'm trying to think: how?"

"I've been thinking that for a while," Shadow said. "And I think I have the solution," he got that evil grin on his face that normally showed he had a good idea nowadays.

"That's Genius!" I said after hearing it.

"Let's set it up and practice it first then."

Days later we had perfected the plan as much as we could control. I went to go get Adrian from the survivors while Shadow waited a mile out in the woods with his sniper Rifle. I didn't want to go back, but I had full confidence in Shadow's plan.

"Sonic!" I heard Tj's voice from above me. He flew down to meet me. "You Came!"

"I'm only here to get my friend back," I said with a stern look on my face.

"I don't think Lionel will allow that."

"I don't care, I don't belong here," Tj gave me a scared look. "Just take me to my father."

Tj led me to the audience hall. The forests where we set up camp were headed with technological advancements in the South Island way of living. The hollowed trees were filled with technology and the caves had all the weapons that the Survivors needed.

Eventually we got to the audience hall, where my father's throne was. He was sitting in it, the streaks of gold and the black body; he looked just as sinister as ever.

"So, you've come," My father said.

"I'm here to get my friend and go, I don't belong here anymore," I said.

"You're friend is responsible for our destruction three months ago!"

"No he wasn't! And if you still think that, I have proof against it! For all of you!" I called out every person in the audience, including but not limited to, Argentum (Spirit's twin brother), Kid, Tj, even Vlad (son of Mighty the Armadillo). They all looked at me with either rage or shock that I had spoken so openly against my father.

"You sealed your fate! You and the human shall die!" those were the last words that my father said that day.

"I figured as much, so I had a little help coming here!"

As soon as he realized what I talking about (Like the very same second) Shadow shot a bullet into the shoulder where he would miss all the arteries. He didn't even register the pain before I rushed through the woods looking for Adrian.

I knew that Shadow was keeping an eye on me, and we had communications devices in our ears. I found Adrian, chained up and nearly dead from beating.

"I got this" Shadow said just before a bullet flew through the trees and broke the chains. Adrian was in no condition to walk so I carried him out of the settlement and rendezvoused with Shadow. We ran out of the forest with Argentum hot on our trail. I decided to head to Angel Island after dropping Adrian off at G.U.N. base.

The Trinity of Chaos

Argentum, luckily for us, followed. We reached there just in time to see the Master Emerald before Argentum attacked. He has all the inheritance of his sister, but his are more focused on telekinesis. When we reached the Master Emerald, Argentum was furious.

"Shadow!" he yelled. "It was you that wounded Lionel! Why!?"

"I had a look into the past and saw what happened that day, we were wrong about the Purge. Only one person is responsible."

Then Knox came down and said something weird.

"You possess the abilities of Chaos."

"Uh what?"

"When all of you come together, you have similar powers; they are the Chaos Control and the Chaos Blast. Come with me if you wish to activate these powers." Shadow followed without question. Argentum needed some convincing, but he went along.

"Touch the Master Emerald, and recite the oath of the Trinity."

"What?"

"You'll know the oath when you touch the Emerald." We all touched the Master Emerald. Suddenly it was like words formed in my head and they had to be let out.

"On my life as a Hedgehog, I do solemnly swear to protect the planet Mobius and the Chaos Emeralds." We said this oath all together. Then I felt a burning sensation in the palm of my hand. When I looked I saw seven circles lined up on one larger circle burned into my skin. Then Argentum started to cry.

"Argentum what's wrong?" Shadow asked.

"I saw it," he said. "I saw what killed my parents. It wasn't at all humanity's doing."

"I know." I said.

"I want to join G.U.N." Argentum said. "I want to make it up to them. Please."

Silver and Blaze

Argentum, Shadow and I went to G.U.N. base to register Argentum as a G.U.N. agent. What we weren't expecting was news that two more survivors had been found and had joined G.U.N. After Argentum got registered we asked to see the new agents. We met them in their room, and I couldn't believe that I was not crazy.

There was a hedgehog, white like Argentum. He had spiky hair that went up in the front and out in the back. His eyes were yellow. So were the eyes of the cat. She was wearing a purple outfit and there was a red gem on her forehead. Her hair was up, tied with one red ring and her fur was purple.

"Grandma!? Grandpa!?" Argentum asked.

"It's us kiddo." Silver said. Yes, Silver the Hedgehog. Though we never found his body I was sure that he had died in the purge, along with his wife, Blaze the Cat who also stood before us.

"How did you survive, Silver!?" I asked.

"Mephiles the Dark showed up and transported us to another dimension, where we spent the last few years." Blaze explained.

"Years?" Shadow asked. "Last I saw you was three months ago, just before the Purge."

"It's only been three months?" Silver asked. "But all that time on Genesis Island added up to fifteen years."

"Then explain this; why do you still look around twenty?" Shadow said. If fifteen years had gone by they would still not look much older, actually. Once South Islanders reach a certain age that varies from Islander to Islander, their aging process slows. Mine slowed down five months ago on my fourteenth birthday. Shadow turned sixteen and slowed his aging process two years before that, and Amy still hasn't gone through her time yet.

"Wow… All that happened in three months…" Blaze said. "Even Eggman Nega's… I wish I could remember how we got here."

Silver put his arm around Blaze.

"No you don't. It wasn't pretty."

Silver kept two little Bundles of Cloth behind his back.

Hedgehogs Upgraded

Shadow and I were called into the lab. We met a scientist by the name of Dr. Neoga. She explained that she was here to improve weapons of the G.U.N. Agents. And we counted as weapons against Robotnik.

"So are you going to upgrade us or something?" I asked.

"In a sense," Neoga said. "I have samples of enough of your grandfathers' DNA to make you more powerful." She pulled two syringes off a shelf. One had a black label on it, the other a blue label. The liquids inside were clear. "If you take this small shot, you will become as powerful as your grandfather. You can only take one shot though, so I've predetermined who will be getting which shot."

"Okay, I think I'll go first," Shadow said. "I want to get this over with."

After Shadow took the shot, Neoga explained something Grandpa Shadow never told us.

"Your grandfather was an artificial life form, created by a mad scientist to destroy Mobius."

"Did he?" I found myself asking intently.

"No, he made a different call. He kept a promise to his creator's granddaughter. A promise to make everyone happy. He chose to save this world despite his purpose of destroying it. And your grandfather, Sonic was there to help him. He died in the attempt but the alien army called the Black Arms resurrected him, only to be brought down by him.

"Then, Adrian's ancestor, Danny Freeman went back in time but he couldn't stop either of your grandfathers' deaths from an explosion. He and his twin brother, Xavier, were given their powers and the chaos emeralds until they were resurrected by Light Gaia during their quest to stop Dark Gaia from destroying Earth, the home planet of humans nowadays."

"So my grandfather was killed three times now?" Shadow asked.

"If you count the Purge as a killing, yes." The needle and the liquid DNA went into Shadow's arm. Shadow seemed to have a fit after the shot. Then Dr. Neoga clamped some rings onto his wrists and he settled down. He was panting, but he seemed alright.

"What was that?" I asked a little concerned.

"The original Shadow couldn't control all his power on his own." Neoga said. "These rings were clamped onto his wrists until he needed an extra burst of power. He never took them off unless the need was great. I advise you to do the same, Shadow. Now for your 'upgrade,' Sonic."

She injected me with my grandfather's DNA and I felt a rush of power. It wasn't as much as Shadow's and it wasn't as long, but it was definitely there. I asked why my power surge wasn't as powerful as Shadow's.

"Sonic could control his power because it wasn't that strong." Neoga said. "However it was still significant. Don't put Shadow as more special just because he's got stronger power."

A call came on my headset. Argentum said that there was someone outside of Base waiting for me and Shadow. They brought a huge island with them.

Babylon Rouges

"I heard that my grandfather's old friend's grandsons were looking to take down Robotnik," the Hawk said. He called himself Rage, Rage the Hawk. At his side were his lackeys, Typhoon the Albatross, and Cloud the Swallow.

"So what if we are?" I asked. My grandfather told me all about these guys. If I were ever to meet them, don't trust them with anything precious. They are a legendary band of thieves, going by the Title of Babylon Rouges. The flying island behind them must've been Babylon Garden. The second to last leader of the Rouges made friends with my grandfather, maybe even rivals, but even after time passes, some things can never change.

"We wanted to give you gifts, in exchange for a chance to help," Typhoon said.

"We made some Extreme Gear, and we want to help destroy the Robotnik Empire." Cloud said. She brought out some planks, one blue one black, each with a yellow stripe and a metallic foothold. I looked at the bottom of the board and saw three hover stabilizers and a spherical thruster that could change directions in the air.

"We've never used hover boards in my life." I had to say. "Sure we have the ability to grind on random stuff, but I never used a hover board."

"Then I'll teach you what I can." Rage said. Three weeks into riding G.U.N. gave Shadow, Argentum and me a mission that took place overseas. On an island to the North, appropriately named North Island.

The Lions Lovers

The mission had me worried a bit. Because G.U.N. said that North Islanders were carnivorous. Apparently I didn't need to be though, because the North Islanders breed their own food. The mission was harder because North Islanders had noticed Robotnik's Ships flying their way.

The trouble is, the two Lions who saw the Ships were from rivaling "Prides" or kingdoms. Other North Islanders however can confirm that there were ships of Robotnik's design headed their way, but the lions were the only ones capable of fighting back.

Flying over the North Sea was easy with the New Extreme Gear. At least it was for me and Shadow, Argentum didn't need the Gear. With his Telekinesis, he could fly on his own. We touched down in the mountains, where the lion Prides were located.

Someone grabbed us and forced us down into a ditch.

"Are you Sonic the Hedgehog?" a girl asked me. She stepped into the light and revealed that she was a lion. A second lion stepped out of the shadows with a sword on his side.

"Yes I am Sonic the Hedgehog. This is my Brother, Shadow, and my friend, Argentum."

Shadow had his gun pulled out but when I introduced him, he put it away. I noticed that both lions were wearing clothes, but the girl's seemed different for some reason from the guy's.

"I am Shotun the Lion," The girl said. "This is my boyfriend Kobo the Lion."

"Are you the ones who saw the Robotnik Ships?" Shadow asked.

"We are," Kobo said. "Unfortunately my mother is stubborn and will not listen to Shotun because she is the Princess of the Kiato. And King Sumba doesn't trust me because of who my father was, the Kendo who killed his father."

"In other words they won't believe you." Argentum said. "Maybe we should solve the argument before we focus on the Robotnik ships."

"Good Idea," I said. "Shadow, Have G.U.N. send out someone to take care of some of the ships. Argentum and I will talk with the Kendo Queen and the Kaito King."

Sumba and Kirona

Our first stop was to the Kaito Kingdom. We made sure that the guards let us through to see the king. Sumba was hairy. He had a full head of hair that went around his entire face. He was dressed similarly to Shotun, but he was bare-chested. He had a sword at his waist and a woman by his side.

"Who comes before me?" Sumba asked.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog Jr. This is my friend Argentum the Hedgehog. We are here to resolve the problems between the Kaito and the Kendo."

"May I ask why?"

"Your daughter has a relationship with one of the Kendo. And they saw Robotnik's Ships off the coast of North Island. I can't let what happened to South Island happen here."

"What happened to South Island?"

"All except for thirty-two of the inhabitants were wiped out," Argentum said. Sumba looked to his wife.

"If they are willing to see our way of looking at our situation, we will be willing to negotiate with the Kendo."

There was a rumbling sound outside. It turned out to be Kendo Tanks. Kirona, the Queen of the Kendo stepped forward and challenged Sumba to a duel. He had no choice but to accept. Or did he? Just as Kirona shouted the last word a dark energy blast killed her. Everyone was shocked. Before any of the Kendo could claim it was a Kaito shot, however, a blackish hedgehog came down from some perch high above the rocks.

I was shocked. This hedgehog was my grandfather!

Neoshadow the Hedgehog

The Hedgehog looked dead at me. A black ray charged into his hand, and he fired. I was too shocked to get out of the way but Argentum knocked me down before the blast could kill me. Unfortunately we went down for the ground and landed before my grandfather's lookalike. This guy was definitely an imposter of Shadow the Hedgehog Sr. but the Eyes and the Streaks were different. They were both blue while the fur was shadowy purple.

"Sonic the Hedgehog…Jr." he said. "Mobius is a threat to Chaoxius, a threat that must be disposed of."

I got up into a fighters stance. "Who are you!?" I yelled.

"I am Neoshadow the Hedgehog. Embodiment of the Black Arms. Robotnik will stand no chance of defeating us once we take control of this planet!" He raised his head and sped for the sky.

Argentum stood up and I looked at him.

"We need to tell Shadow what just happened!"

We reached Shadow and told him everything that Neoshadow said. Shadow was the Original Shadow's Favorite, and to hear that he was imposed, that was too much for him to bear. Shadow told us that somehow almost all the Ships in the Robotnik fleet had been destroyed, and I had a suspicion that Neoshadow had something to do with it.

"We have to stop this guy!" Shadow said. "Not just for Mobius but for Grandfather too!"

"I understand, but how?" I asked. "Neoshadow went for space! How can we go there?!"

"Perhaps I can help," Kobo came up behind us. "The Kaito have a special ruin in their kingdom. Legends say it was once used to reach the stars. Perhaps if we restore power to the ruins, they'll help you find this Neoshadow."

"How would the ruins receive power?" I asked.

Kobo looked at me darkly and said what was already on my mind.

"The Seven Chaos Emeralds."

Flying for Space

Knox had given us the Chaos Emeralds. The only Emerald we didn't need and therefore we didn't take was the Master Emerald. We placed each of the emeralds exactly as they would go at the Alter on Angel Island. Shotun and Kobo were elected to go with us, and make sure that everything stayed intact.

We reached a dark Planet. Like a clone of Mobius but the sky and water were black. The land was ashen gray. There was no plant life, no animals, nothing. Then Neoshadow showed up from the Shadows. He was struggling with some form of power and he began to change shape. He grew claws, he grew wings, and he even grew fangs. He was turning into Perfect Neoshadow, Basically a giant furry Dragon the same colors as Neoshadow.

Perfect Neoshadow

"How do we fight that thing?!" Argentum yelled.

A dangerous thought came to me just as Perfect Neoshadow flew off to Mobius. The Chaos Emeralds. My grandfathers and Silver were capable of harnessing their power and turning it into their own becoming more than themselves, becoming Super.

I thought about the mark on my palm and concentrated. I focused the Power of Chaos into me. It almost made me go insane, but the transformation was completed in moments. I had become Super Sonic. I told Shadow and Argentum what to do and they followed suit. We flew after Perfect Neoshadow and confronted it halfway to Mobius. I have to tell you it was hard and I cannot remember most of it. I remember flying repeatedly through the mouth and out the stomach, which repaired itself three times. Finally we spread out and each of us charged a Chaos Blast. We aimed it for the Heart and Perfect Neoshadow exploded leaving his old self behind.

"What happened!? Where Am I!?" he yelled.

A little concerned We grabbed him and brought him down.

The ship had come for us. We boarded and headed back to Mobius to take out Robotnik.


End file.
